


July 4th

by Kykysuperfly23



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fourth of July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykysuperfly23/pseuds/Kykysuperfly23
Summary: At Huey's behest, Scrooge allows him to throw a fourth of July party at the McDuck manor. Because this is the McDuck clan, things go wrong. This is the aftermath.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	July 4th

Perfect.

The party had, somehow, managed to be perfect... In its own way.

Louie had managed to swindle the owner of the pop-up fireworks tent into giving them a discount, all while he grumbled about them being relatives of the richest duck in the world. He took satisfaction in watching his hard work pay off — he sat in a lounge chair sipping lemonade, his ears plugged as the rest of his friends and siblings set off fireworks.

Webby chased Lena and Violet with sparklers, leaving a trail of giggles in the smoke behind her. Whenever a sparkler threatened to go out, the next person lit theirs and started the game all over. 

Launchpad invited his friend, Mr. Mallard, and his daughter to the McDuck’s personal celebration. The pair chatted avidly with Mrs. Beakley, explaining something only they seemed to understand, while Gosalyn played with the middle Duck triplet. She and Dewey enjoyed setting off the bigger fireworks, only pausing when the blue-clad duckling almost got blown up after checking on a dud.

When Donald wasn’t fretting over the two soon-to-be arsonists, he was talking, or playing, with the other callaberos, as Panchito never seemed to put his guitar down. That feat seemed impossible, as he was always calling for another round, passing his empty shot glass to his less inebriated friends.

Della was similarly shitfaced next to the up and coming band. She watched with a smile, eyes widening in amazement at every firework. The duck could hardly believe that it was real, that she’d really made it, it seemed. Della gave her uncle, who was watching the spectacle that was two and a half callaberos with morbid curiosity, an unexpected squeeze. He hugged her back, understanding the message through the layers of inebriation. 

And Huey? He, with a little help from Duckworth and B.O.Y.D, carried in trays of food. Everything had gone according to plan — even with a few mishaps along the way — and thus, he was happy.

He slid the apple pie onto the table of food, breathing in the warm, cinnamon scent, and watched another firework light up the sky. He listened to the callaberos continue with another encore, even at his uncle’s indignation.

Huey wished he could pause time on this exact spot. 

Everyone was smiling. Not a single mystery or life changing discovery on the horizon. It was peaceful. Or, at least, as peaceful as the McDuck family could be. 

Everything really was perfect.

The duckling whistled as loud as he could, drawing everyone’s attention, as he dusted his hands off in satisfaction.

“It’s time to eat!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about making a prequel to this -- one where the actual interesting stuff happens. What do you think, should I?


End file.
